Problems With Time Again
by ThatOneGuyWhoYouThinkYouKnow
Summary: In three times. The same problem occurs. Now we need someone to fix this, but who? A certain tuna fish of course. But wait two tuna's? 1st gen, Regular!10th gen and TYL!10th gen. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Juudiame, Hibari's back," an octopus like haired man said, as he entered the office.

'Juudiame' looked up, and sighed, more paperwork.

"Let me guess, Hibari came home, but then as he entered, Chrome and Mukuro also walked inside. Then Mukuro decided to tease him, so he then got attacked by our skylark, an-" he was interrupted.

A loud bang echoed inside the large mansion. Followed by some crashes and screeches from some maids.

"...And are now fighting in front of the entrance, is scaring everybody, especially Lambo?" the now golden eyed man stood up, looking ready to stop some battle maniacs.

"Hai Juudiame, sorry," the other replied as he followed the other out.

"Gokudera, it's not your fault, now while you stop Mukuro, i'll try to stop Hibari and hold him back long enough without getting hit," the man smiled, his eyes full of mystery, and shined royally.

Although, in the back of his mind, the man's 'hyper intuition' nagged at him.

-

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!" this very feminine scream rang in all of Namimori. "Reborn! What do you mean something bad is going to happen!?"

"Exactly what I said No good-Tsuna, 'keep your guard up and be careful something ominous is going to happen' now for making me repeat your going to do twenty laps around Namimori middle, go now" Reborn cocked his gun.

After this poor little Tuna fish screamed once more and began to run did Reborn feel how serious the problem could be.

"Keep your guard up, Tsuna."

-

"Giotto! Go and finish your paperwork!" a pink, maybe red-haired man yelled, as he angrily exited the large office.

The people in the mansion could only shake their head and chuckle in amusement at one him. The tattooed man stormed around looking for this 'Giotto' although, to no avail. The man fumed, how could he forget to check if Giotto was doing his paperwork.

As the very angry man busted into every room, he suddenly realized he hadn't checked the most obvious place; Giotto's bedroom. As the man ran towards the room he knocked loudly rather than slamming the door and bursting in, like last time.

"Giotto, if you're in there, you better not jump out the window or something, like last time!" his red eyes shined evilly.

Inside the closed room only a quiet whimper was heard. A whimper that meet the right hand man's ears, and the door was slammed open. To show a very sick man, he tried to sit up, only to fall back down.

"Giotto! What's happened!? Idiot! Don't try to sit up! No wait I'll go get Knuckle!"

A groaned was heard, and very shaky voice said, "G. I don't know if this is just a sickness or my intuition, it might even be both, I can't tell, if it is my intuition then something bad is going to happen, or it's already happening," as the blonde finished, he promptly fainted, into his bed sheets.


	2. Chapter One - The Ending of the Peace

"Ahh! Reborn, don't shoot! Don't shoot!" a tuna flailed as he fell off his bed, covering his head.

"Tsu-kun, wake up, your going to be late for school," Tsuna's mother called.

The young man paled, "No! Hibari-san is going to 'bite me to death'!"

He quickly got off the floor running around looking for his uniform. As he finally found it he out it on, falling a bit. He ran downstairs, and the first thing he saw was three infants, one minding her own business, while the other two, were stealing his food. Again!

"Reborn, why didn't you wake me up?" Tsuna yelled.

"Hm, who knows," was the only reply. "Anyways, Dame-Tsuna your late for school now."

"What! HIEEEEE! 'Kaa-san I'm leaving," the brunette rushed out the house.

Hibari-san is going to kill me! he thought, as he ran his fastest speed.

"Juudiame!" an emerald eyed boy ran along side the panicking boy.

"Oh? Gokudera-kun," the brown eyes of the boy shined brightly.

At least I'm not going to be bitten to death alone! Wait I shouldn't think that!

"Ah! Tsuna and Gokudera too," another boy ran towards them.

"Argh! Why are you here Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera yelled.

"Hm? Oh! I just left my house, haha!" 'Yakyuu-baka' smiled at the glaring Gokudera, and ran alongside.

"Oi! You better not try and get so familiar with Juudiame!" the boy with many rings yelled, once more.

"Haha,"

"Yakyuu-baka! I'll blow you up!" he threatened, pulling out more than a few dynamite.

"Now, now, it's too early for fireworks Gokudera!"

The response to that was only a glare.

The trio ran to Namimori middle brfore they even knew it. Only to get pulled out of their one sided arguments when they heard a voice, a threatening voice call out to them.

"Herbiviores, your late," a flash and tonfa's were pulled out. "I'll bite you to death."

Thus, the very unusual trio was were bitten to death by the very person our little Tsuna hoped not to encounter.

**Well this is the First chapter of Problems With Time Again. Hope you understood this chapter is called The Ending of Peace. If not ask. This is kind of like and introduction to the actual story. While the prologue, shows you what was happening during those times. Well hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter Two - The Beginning

I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. Akira Amano does~!

"Knuckle! Is Giotto better?" G. yelled worried out of his mind.

"He's better than before, he'll be up and standing in no time, I think it was just the bright light and the loud noises that made it seem worse than it actually is," the sun guardian said. "Although, he was mumbling about a Sawada Tsunayoshi, I know for that is not Italian, I think it's Japanese."

"Yeah, but when Gitto and I went to Japan I don't remember that name, I only remember Asari, of course and a few others but that's it." the cigarette smoker said. "Maybe Giotto is somehow getting information on the enemy."

"But how?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to be extra careful."

"We should tell everyone us."

"I'll go and get Alaude and Lampo."

"Knuckle can you get Daemon and Asari, if you can even find Daemon." G. asked, as he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Nufufufu, why did you call me?" a melon haired man asked, creepily. If I do say so myself.

"Hn, I would like to know as well." another said, he wore a long black trench coat.

"Me too! Why do I, the great Lampo have to be here?"

"Giotto's sick, and the cause of this is because of his intuition." G. the very loyal right hand man said.

"Is that all?"

"No. Daemon, this means that something very dangerous is coming we need to send some people to check out some of the villages under out protection."

"We also ultimately need Alaude to check out someone, his name hopefully it's a he, is 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'."

"Why should I?" Alaude glared at everybody.

"Because, Giotto was talking; more like yelling, about this person in his sleep, it could be the boss of the enemy." G. inquired.

"So will you do it?" Asari asked, finally speaking up.

"Hn."

They all took it as an 'fine'.

Two days went by, Gitto was getting better by the minute, and the tense atmosphere disappeared.

Although, Alaude still never came back yet to inform them with the all the information on 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'.

G. had felt the pain of paperwork. He could only hope that Giotto would come back to health quickly.

All in all, they tried to get things in order.

But one problem occured.

"Sirs! There is a young man here! He unconscious and looks like he has been stabbed!"


	4. Chapter Three - Where's Lambo

**I do ****_not_** **own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

"GAH!" a whimper echoed the infirmary.

"Are you alright Juudiame, I just didn't see Hibari's attack coming," the more the slightly upset right hand man muttered.

"Gokudera, I told you I was going to take care of Hibari, but her got out of my hold and while trying to get Mukuro would have knocked you unconscious, which would have ended with you Vs Hibari, rather than no fight at all," the Decimo said. "In the end it was my fault."

"B-but Juudiame," with a little look from the man, Gokudera sighed. "I understand, I just have to get stronger!"

"Yes, yes, let's go, we have a meet with the Moretti famiglia."

-

The yound man with the cow printed shirt, yelled in pain as he was stabbed with a sharp knife. Blood splurted from his mouth as he moved away from the man.

"Lambo! What do you Moretti think you're doing!?" the now hyper dying will mode Tsuna yelled. His golden eyes flashed and screamed with rage. "Ryohei! Go and try to heal the wound the best that you can!"

The Vongola guardians surrounded their young boss. Except for Hibari and Mukuro as they stood their own grounds, ready to attack if nessesary. All understood that the sky was furious, everyone knew for a fact that he didn't even want Lambo to go to this meeting. Till they get the signal, then they'll attack.

"I don't what's happening! Alzack! Why did you attack the Vongola guardian!" the Moretti boss screeched.

"Obviously, the reason is that I wanted to start a war with the Vongola!" Alzack yelled. "My real boss is way stronger than all of you! Combined! "

The guardians looked ready to give him to Hibari or Mukuro. While Tsuna kept calm, but very stiff.

"OH! My boss told me to do this." in a quick motion the man pulled out his gun and out an odd colour bullet inside.

The man red eyes made him have an even crazier gleam, as he smiled at the crowd of mafioso. The room suddenly filled with a crazily bright light. As he shot into the air.

As they all cover their eyes, another bullet was heard. The light vanished as soon as it came, and they all wonder what had happen, and why was there an empty spot beside Ryohei. The empty spot where Lambo should have been. They all knew that a person was once there as a blood stained the ground.

Alzack laughed like a maniac, pulling all out of their daze.

"He's gone! Boss said he would disappear! And he did! AHAHAHAH!"

With a swift movement he laid flat on the ground. Mukuro right behind him.

"Kufufu, don't worry Sawada Tsunayoshi, I only knocked him out." the pineapple headed one chuckled.

"Tch, you better have, we have a lot of questions we need answered." the octopus haired man snarled.

"Dammit! I was right next to Lambo, I could have taken the shot for him, I just didn't know where it was coming from! All I heard was the bullet," Ryohei ranted. "I was almost finished healing him."

"Guys, it's alright, I have a feeling that Lambo was sent somewhere, somewhere in time once again." their boss said, he too wanted to yell and rant. Why had let Lambo get transported away so easily. He should have made the command to take down the traitor in the Moretti family.

"Now then, Moretti fifth, if you don't mind we'll be taking this Alzack person with us, to get information on his boss." Gokudera said coldly as he had his signature scowl on his face.

The rest of the guardians watched Hibari as he dragged the man into his vehicle, tightly hand cuffed.

"Ah! We, um, don't mind, we probably wouldn't be able to do justice," the middle-aged man called for his men, and they quickly left.

"Tsuna/Juudiame/Sawada." three of the guardians chorused, as Chrome and Mukuro left in a heap of indigo mist.

"Guys, right now we need to go to base and in form the others to what happened." the boss sighed. "Shouichi and Spanner can check and find where Lambo is and how we'll get him back."

They watched his retreating back. They all had the same thoughts. _'He probably thinks it's all his fault.'_


	5. Chapter Four - Where Are We

The odd trio walked back to Tsuna's house along the way, they had picked up a very extreme white-haired boxer.

Birds chirped happily, as they walked on they had met a rather weird lady, who tried to get them to buy her pineapples. In the end the young boss decided, no, he did not want any pineapples.

"Guys, I-I think we should run!" he yelled, sprinting away. The others following.

Although the Decimo was running his fastest, he could only sweatdrop at how fast the baseball and boxer were going.

Out cold and mean octopus haired had threatened to bomb the lady, she was running after them. As he ran along side his beloved Juudiame. Yelling at the other to slow down for the tenth, he sped up slightly.

-

The four had finally got to the Sawada household, successfully getting away from the crazy pineapple lady, they sat in the living room. The brunette was completely out of breath, his right hand man worrying like a mother.

"AH! Extreme! We should do that again!" Ryohei yelled.

"That lady was probably after Juudiame! Turf-top!" Gokudera yelled back at the boy.

"What did you call me octopus head!"

"Now, now," Yamamoto laughed trying to calm the angry boys.

An argument erupted, and Tsuna couldn't do much but watch and try to calm everybody.

"Waah~! No good-Tsuna, Maman isn't here and Lambo-san is hungry!" a boy in a cow suit ran into the room, tears pouring down his chubby face.

"Stop bothering Juudiame Ahoshi!"

"Shut up Bakadera! Lambo-san is hungry!"

Lambo flew across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thump. He hit the ground, wailing louder than before. Shuffling in his afro the boy pulled out a very familiar looking purple bazooka, without a care he took random aim.

Pink smoke filled the room, and two boys vanished into thin air.

-

The pink smoke descended into the air. Showing two coughing boys.

"Turf top! Where are we? Shit! Where's Juudiame!"

"Tako head this doesn't look the extreme future,"

The two look around, wondering why the hell they were in this creepy forest looking place. Gokudera started to panic. This place looked an awfully like the place everyone placed Tsuna ten years in the future.

"This place reminds me of when I first came to future." his voice was grim. This couldn't mean that he failed, again. Could it?

He sailed through the air, landing a few feet away from the boxer.

"Watch it Tako head, Sawada wouldn't be able to die so easily."

"Tch! Did you have to punch me!? I'll blow you up!" dynamite at ready, they were ready to spare.

"That is until a voice screeched at them.

"What do you two idiots think you're doing on Vongola property!"

_'Italian, this means were probably in Italy, we may be the younger tenth gen, but everybody know what we look like regardless of age.'_ Gokudera thought.

"I extremely have no idea what you are saying!" Ryohei yelled pumping his fists into the air.

"Che, doesn't matter, you are coming with me," the red-haired man said back, in fluent Japanese.

"Doesn't this pink haired guy look like you, Gokudera!?" Ryohei asked, as he looked at the two back and forth. "I'm extremely confused."

"What are you talking ab-" the other two said in sync, before taking a good look at each other and paling slightly.

Like lightning struck him the silver-haired boy mumbled out, "G." completely surprised.

'So were back in the past,' he thought, pulling out his glasses.

**Click.**

The two tenth generation guardians froze. They had heard this noise before, and it wasn't a good sign.

"You two are coming with me, this isn't the first time that this happened," G. smirks as if to anger them. "Well, we Vongola may or may not have one of your members in our custody, but you'll have to come with me to find out."

-

They make their way quickly and efficiently, the silver and gray-haired boys followed the man all the way to a room. There stood a tall man, who looked at them confused.

"G. who are they?"

"I think that they are with him, can you take them to the infirmary, I have to report to Giotto, now that he's better."

-

"Ahahaha~ and that's how I met G." the man said cheerily. "Here we are, go in. I'll wait out here."

The duo looked at each other, before sauntering inside. They look at the person in the bed. Gokudera let's out two words.

"A-adult Lambo."


End file.
